1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a method of making light emitting diodes, and particularly to a method of making a plurality of light emitting diodes simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in illumination. Typically, an LED device includes a plurality of LEDs. Each LED includes an LED chip arranged in a reflector cup and electrically connected to an external circuit. In addition, the LED chip is packaged to protect it from environmental harm and mechanical damage. However, generally, to form the plurality of LEDs, each LED chip is individually mounted into the reflector cup and then connected to a circuit board through wire bonding, and finally transparent material is filled into the reflector cup to encapsulate the LED chip to form an LED. In other words, the LEDs are formed separately at a time, which is costly, time-consuming and may require substantial amounts of manual labor and/or specialized equipment.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a method for making LEDs which overcomes the limitations described.